


A Sweet Taste

by IdleWrites



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Vampires, did i proof read this no, i love girls, stan twt is dumb, why did I write this middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleWrites/pseuds/IdleWrites
Summary: Shuhua spends some time with her vampire girlfriend.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	A Sweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write vampire Soojin okay. Also wrote this because Soojin being clingy? Wow what a parallel universe. 
> 
> TW // Blood, a bit sexual, biting, girls
> 
> I tried to make it fluffy and less um descriptive and dirty as possible so um yeah who knows. No smut! No smut! Might change the tags if readers think it is.

Shuhua was quietly sitting on her bed, scrolling through her phone. The sunlight shines brightly throughout her room, hitting the girls face along the way. 

The Taiwanese looks up from her phone when she hears a cycle of knocks by her door.

“Come in.”

The door slowly creaks open, revealing a tired figure. The owner of the room lets out a small smile when she sees her beloved, steadily trying to stand with a pillow in her arms. A drowsy look blinking as she looks at Shuhua on the bed.

Shuhua’s smile turns into a grin, she scooted to side and pats the sheets.

“Jin-ah, come here.”

The short-haired girl by the door, happily staggers her way in and flops onto the bed besides Shuhua.

“Tired?”

“Mhm.”

Soojin creeps to Shuhua’s side, letting go of her own pillow to hug the girl. She buried her face into the girls shoulders. The late night dance session took a toll on them and every one of their members went home sore and tired.

“You’re clingier than usual. Withdrawals?” Shuhua asks, placing her phone on the nightstand.

Soojin sighs against the girls shoulders and slowly nodded. The main dancer of the group was a vampire, it was unbeknownst to the other members with the exception of the youngest of the group. The older girl was experiencing her weekly symptoms of being blood deprived.

“I told you many times that you don’t have to ask me.”

Soojin hums as she looks up to see the girl. Her face starts stirring awake, flushing when Shuhua slides her sleeve off to the side, exposing her collarbone and bare shoulder. Soojin eyes the patched bandages that covered spots near her neck. She quietly traces the area with her finger then stops.

Shuhua turns to examine the older girl pepper the previous marks with delicate kisses. The girl swore she felt a chill sent down her spine. Soojin perks up at the tensed-up shoulder and smirked against the youngest skin in delight.

“Is the neck okay?” Soojin’s eyes twinkles, gingerly caressing the named-spot.

“You know I can’t stay no to that face.” Shuhua playfully chuckles.

Soojin removed her hand and sat up straight. She used her unhumane strength to hold Shuhua and placed her onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around the girl and gazed lovingly at her beloved.

“Did you really need to do that?”

“You didn’t complain last time.”

Soojin happily leaned into the girls neck and gave a quick kiss to the spot before nibbling on it. She silently licked it repeatedly with a warm tongue, a soft sigh escaping the youngest lips. Soojin smiled in content and pulled the soft skin into her mouth and sucked it over and over again, a small red spot forming.

To Shuhua, it was quite a revelation when she found out the girl could be this bold. The timid and shy nature disappeared when the girl was alone with Shuhua. There was shyness occasionally when the Taiwanese would tease her but it was mostly Soojin being affectionate when she could, where the eyes would not pry.

Soojin stops and glances at Shuhua who got the signal and nodded.

She then bites the youngest neck, sharp fangs piercing through the skin. Shuhua lets out a groan before she throws her head back in pleasure, the pain subsiding with the anaesthetic in the saliva. The hot breath cools down against her skin as she lets out an unstable moan.

A metallic taste enters Soojin’s mouth. The taste left her numb and she leisurely takes her time as she kisses the girls neck, allowing small amounts of blood flow into her mouth. With her eyes closed, she let her own hand slip around the girls neck, resting on the Taiwanese’s collar. 

The fangs sinks deeper, the blood flow increasing and overfills the girls lips. The excess blood drips down on Shuhua’s neck to her shirt now stained with red. Soojin who was used to this, hastily licks the blood-mixed in with sweat sliding down her lovers neck. With her half-lidded eyes, she slowly turns the girl on her lap, facing her, to drink up the excess liquid on her collarbone.

Soojin went right back to the neck and continued devouring the oozing blood. Shuhua’s hand found Soojin’s thigh and gripped it tight. 

Soojin pauses and looks up. 

“Shit, did I take too much?” Shuhua notices the panic laced through the girls eyes. 

Shuhua dizzily nods but grins. She wipes off the bloody mess that trickled down Soojin’s chin with her thumb.

“Still hungry?” Shuhua queries.

Soojin shyly looks away. Shuhua only beams, “Let me rest for a second and we can continue, Kay’? I can’t risk you trying to scare Mata again.” 

Soojin frowns and lightly hits the girl.

Soojin remembers the time Shuhua had caught her trying to suck Mata’s blood. 

Soojin was suffering from her withdrawals and her substitution of pigs blood ran out so she retorted to their dogs. Shuhua at the time caught her and offered herself angrily. Now, leading them to this situation where their romance blossomed.

“Ya! Don’t bring it up again.” Shuhua looks at the girl amusingly.

It was funny to Soojin in a way since Shuhua wasn’t afraid that she was a blood-sucking human and happily accepted it like it was nothing. Shuhua didn’t care what the girl was or whatever she did. She was Seo Soojin, who took care of her since they were trainees and that’s all what mattered to the youngest. Supernaturals were unconventional myths and Soojin happened to be one that Shuhua didn’t mind.

“I’m ready.” Shuhua said, moving her hair to the side. Soojin grins like a puppy and decides to find another spot to claim as the other one started to clot. 

Soojin didn’t have the guts to do anything and admired the girl from afar sho she was glad that Shuhua took the initiative. Plus, human blood tasted much better than any other animal. Who could say no to a win-win situation?

Shuhua whimpers but relaxes when the pain turned into something enjoyable. She softly mutters the vampires name. Soojin in return only got rougher and applied more pressure to the bite.

The Taiwanese nearly hisses and tightly pulls Soojin’s head closer, her hands entangled in the dancers hair. The red liquid seeping through their shirts, staining brighter than ever before. Soojin retracts her fangs and drank with hungrily kisses. She licked over the two dots she made haughtily.

Soojin pulls away as she moves Shuhua’s hair away, lifting the covered face. Soojin leans in to plant a kiss but Shuhua pulls back with her face crinkling. 

Soojin narrows her eyes.

“I’m not going to kiss you when you look like you just murdered someone— and that’s my own blood. That’s a bit gross.” Shuhua says, feeling the sticky liquid as she touches the corner of her girlfriends lips, the dark fluid glistening.

“But you taste good. A bit sweet and metallic.” Soojin winks, holding the girls hands. She pulls and licks the leftovers, beginning to suck it. Shuhua ears starts to redden as she watches the scene unfold.

Shuhua in a trance, keeps staring at the charming face with the red plump lips that tenderly kisses the tip of her fingers, unable to take her eyes off the scene. She inevitably had to pull away once her fingers were sucked and cleaned dry.

Shuhua knew her face turned red as a tomato, the heat creeping up to her cheeks. She briefly touches her own neck and swallows, now unable to keep eye contact at the girl in front of her. 

“Haha, nope nope...I’m going to go feed Haku and Mata their breakfast—“ Shuhua quickly thinks on the spot and sprints out of the room. Soojin stared at the hasty girl in triumph. She was living the best life until an elicit scream echoed through the dorm, that may or may not came from their other roommate, Miyeon. 

As a compliment, she definitely hit that high note. Perhaps, the dancer could go out and tell a crude joke to scare the eldest girl a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write proper endings? No :) It’s a major struggle haha brrrrr - did I proof read? Read the tags.
> 
> Honestly I don’t know what I wrote. I felt like I wrote a terrible porn plot which wasn’t intended. 
> 
> Stay safe and wear a mask, Nevies! Manifesting VMAs win!


End file.
